dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Noctus Avian
Noctus Avian, also know as the Arm of the Celestial Owl, is the only known Sacred Gear created by a God other than the Biblical God. Specifically, Athena, the greek Goddess of Inventions, Intelligence, and Wisdom. It holds the spirit of the Celestial Owl, Nyx. Summary Nyx was originally a simple owl hatchling who got separated from her nest-mates when she fell out of the tree they resided in. She was found by the Greek Goddess Athena, who was heartbroken when she found the starving hatchling of her favorite bird. She took pity on the poor creature and nursed it back to health, finding a good friend in the healed owlet and named her Nyx, after the primordial Goddess of Darkness, as she thought it went well with the black feathers. As time went by, Nyx started to grow old. Not wanting to lose her closest friend, Athena blessed the owl with immortality, inadvertently causing many strange, but not unwelcome, changes. Nyx grew to to a height of 3 metres, gained power she had never imagined, and developed intelligence and wisdom on par with that of Athena, whom she started to refer to as 'Mother.' Millenia passed, and Nyx and Athena were happy with their lives. Until one day, whilst out on a flight, Nyx was caught in the crossfire of the Red and White Dragons' fight, sustaining a substantial injury. She just was just barely able to make it back to Athena, who did everything she could to help her surrogate daughter. Sadly, even Apollo, the God of Healing and Medicine, was unable to save the dying Owl. In an effort to save Nyx's soul from leaving the world, Athena sealed Nyx's soul in a gem, which she later converted into a Sacred Gear, as Nyx was unsatisfied with her so called 'life' inside a gem. At least in a Sacred Gear, she could experience the world with her various future hosts. Appearance Noctus Avian takes the form of a black leather vambrace, going from the wrist up to the elbow. Starting on either side of the wrist, are two owl-like wings made of steel. They extend along the sides of the forearm, as if folded in. Finally, on the back of the hand of the wielder, rests an owl's head, with beak between the two middle knuckles. Abilities Weapon Conjuration: 'Noctus Avian gives it's wielder the ability to conjure various weapons. Firearms, blades, staves, etc. If it is a weapon, then Noctus Avian can create it. This does not extend to items that can be used as weapons however. For example, a kitchen knife or a baseball bat are not within it's capabilities. '''Weapon Curses: T'he wielder of Noctus Avian gains the ability to curse not only the weapons they create, but also other weapons. The curses, much like the weapons, are limited only by the wielder's imagination. 'Weapon Omniscience: '''All the wielder has to do, is look at a weapon, and he/sh will know everything about the weapon. '''Electrokinesis: '''In her days as the Celestial Owl, Nyx had an affinity for lightning-based magic, eventually mastering it completely. As such, the wielder of Noctus Avian gains the ability to master lightning as well. '''Aerokinesis: '''Being a bird, Nyx also developed an affinity for wind-based magic that rivals that of a Pheonix. This is another power granted to wielder of Noctus Avian. Forms '''Celestial Sky Armour: '''The Balance Breaker of Noctus Avian. It clads the wielder in black, owl like armor that shines in contrast with it's naturally dark color, along with a set of owl-like wings on it's back. This armor drastically increases the wielder's strength, speed, endurance, and power, along with greater control over lightning and wind. It is said that previous wielders had at one time caused lightning storms and hurricanes that ravaged entire villages with this power. '''Breakdown the Beast: '''Also called '''The Beast of Supremacy, '''this form unlocks the seal placed on the spirit within Noctus Avian, namely, Nyx. In this form, the wielder of of the Sacred Gear becomes clad in a very large set of armor, very similar to the Celestial Sky Armor, only looking exactly like a giant, metal owl. The biggest downfall of this form is that the wielder loses his/her sanity whilst it is in effect, and constantly drains the user's life span as long as it's active. The chant for Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : '''Wielder: '“This body, this mind, even if it plummets into the deepest depths darkness...” : '''Nyx: "My King and I will exhaust this body, this mind, and reach the stars..." : 'Wielder: '“Soar, hunt, devour, and shine!” : 'Nyx: '"This is the body of the Celestial Beast!" : 'Wielder: '“The talons I wield shall shred through all who stand in my way!” : 'Nyx: '"Fly!” : 'Wielder: '"Fly!" : 'Both: '“Ascend!!!” : 'Both: '“Breakdown The Beast! Soar Above!" Trivia * Noctus Avian's weapon-related abilities are based off of Athena's domain over battle strategy and weapons in the Percy Jackson lore. Athena is said to be able to conjure weapons, curse them, and know everything about them at first glance. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:BrxkenArrow